QZH340TSXAB4117FO
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat Orochimaru sedang bekerja di labnya. Merasa penasaran, mereka lalu menyusup ke dalam lab. Saat itu Naruto melihat jus jeruk aneh di meja dan langsung meminumnya. Apa yang terjadi kemudian?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

DanDless (and her [damn] brother) present...

QZH340TSXAB4117FO

WARNING! (HARAP DIBACA!) : rated M, typo, lemon? (jangan terlalu berharap :P), hancur, menyedihkan (bagi author-lha?-)

Summary : sehabis eskul, Naruto dan Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat Orochimaru sedang bekerja di labnya. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto dan Sakura menyusup ke dalam lab. Saat itulah Naruto menatap jus jeruk di atas meja dan langsung meminumnya. Apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Happy reading!

Pagi-pagi di kediaman keluarga Namikaze...

"Huaaaahm... Nyam, nyam, zzzzz..."

BRAKK!

"Zzz... Hah?" Mata Naruto langsung melek seketika saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Tampak Kushina sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memasang tampang seram.

"Naruto, cepat bangun!" teriak Kushina menggelegar.

"S-sebentar lagi Kaa-san, please..." pinta Naruto sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia mendekati Naruto dan menarik selimut dari tubuhnya, "Naruto!"

"Aah, sebentar lagi." Naruto mengelak dan berguling menjauh dari Kushina. Wanita itu mendesah melihat kelakuan konyol putra 17 tahunnya yang seakan-akan masih berusia 5 tahun.

Kushina beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto, "Ya sudah, aku akan bilang pada Sakura kalau hari ini kau tidak mau berangkat sekolah," ujar Kushina santai sambil melenggang menuju pintu.

Telinga Naruto langsung tegak berdiri begitu mendengar kata 'Sakura'. Ia langsung berdiri dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, "Kaa-san, tolong bilang pada Sakura-chan kalau sebentar lagi aku turun ke bawah!" seru Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kushina terkikik pelan, "Hm..."

"Kaa-san...!"

"Iya, iya..." Kushina keluar dari kamar Naruto sambil tertawa.

.

#*#*#*#*#

.

Setelah selesai berdandan kilat, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang makan di bawah, di mana seluruh anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di sana plus satu anggota tambahan, Sakura, yang sudah duduk manis di samping Kushina.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto. Anak itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya dan melahap sarapannya.

"Jangan sisakan sayuranmu..." Kushina menggeram pelan pada Naruto yang memakan brokolinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Anak laki-laki kan tidak suka sayuran, ya kan Tou-san?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya, meminta pembelaan.

Minato tersenyum, kemudian melahap brokolinya yang terakhir, "Tidak juga."

Naruto yang cemberut akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan putus asa menghabiskan semua sayuran di piringnya tanpa bersisa.

"Sakura-chan, ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Naruto. Sakura sangat mengagumi pasangan MinaKushi karena mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain, Minato ganteng dan Kushina cantik. Menurutnya orang tua Naruto adalah pasangan ter-oke sedunia.

"Tapi sayang, kok Kushina ba-san dan Minato ji-san bisa punya anak yang seperti ini ya..." ucap Sakura kecewa pada suatu hari.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu, tidak terima. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek.

.

#*#*#*#*#

.

Begitu sampai ke tujuan mereka yaitu kelas XI-G Konoha Gakuen, Sakura dan Naruto langsung dapat sambutan panas dari seisi kelas.

"CIIIEEEEE...!" terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kelas.

Sakura terlihat kaget dan sedikit malu. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, sahabatnya yang tukang gosip. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi aneh Sakura.

"Wah, aku nggak tahu kalau aku sepopuler ini, lho," ucap Naruto narsis.

Kiba lalu menyalami Naruto, "Selamat ya, kau sudah jadian sama Sakura, kan?"

Naruto terlihat bingung, "Oh ya? Benarkah? Kalian serius? Aku- adaaaww!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh jitakan dari Sakura. Tampang gadis itu terlihat kusut dan agak kesal.

"Maaf saja ya, sayangnya aku nggak jadian sama Naruto! Semua itu cuma gosip," terang Sakura sambil memberikan deathglare pada Ino.

"Yah, nggak asyik kalau cuma gosip..." protes Kiba sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia tersenyum jahil, "Bagaimana kalau jadian saja?"

Sakura kelihatan tidak peduli dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Sementara itu Naruto yang kebingungan harus menghadapi permintaan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa orang satu kelas tempat Naruto dan Sakura belajar itu sangat mendukung gerakan NaruSaku (?). Banyak juga yang mengatakan Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang 'cute', mirip kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Kenapa kau nggak jadian sama Sakura?"

"Jadian saja!"

"Tembak saja Sakura, apa susahnya sih?"

"Kalau kau nggak mau nanti aku yang tembak dia..."

"Ajak saja dia melakukan s-e-k-s," celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Untungnya tidak begitu keras, kalau sampai Sakura dengar mampuslah orang itu.

Pipi Naruto langsung merona mendengarnya, "Me-memangnya aku lelaki apaan? A-aku sama sekali nggak berpengalaman soal itu..." Wajah Naruto sudah merah padam tidak karuan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Untung saja beberapa saat setelah itu Guru Kakashi datang dan kelas mulai tenang seperti biasa.

.

#*#*#*#*#

.

"Sakura-chan! Pulang bersamaku ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Naruto bersemangat ketika waktu belajar di sekolah sudah habis.

Sakura mendesah sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia memandang Naruto dengan malas. Jujur saja godaan dari teman-temannya tadi pagi membuat gadis itu agak merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak bisa, Naruto. Hari ini aku ada eskul tenis." Sakura memberi alasan sambil mengeluarkan seragam tenisnya dari loker.

Naruto langsung nyengir, "Aku tahu kok."

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Hey, kau lupa? Hari ini kan aku ada eskul sepak bola, jadi kita pulang sore bersama...!" seru Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya." Sakura mengalah. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu dan berbalik menuju ruang ganti. Ia tidak sadar kalau Naruto masih mengikutinya. Baru ketika Sakura akan melepas seragamnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di sana dengan bodohnya, "Kau mau apa di sini? Cepat keluar, dasar mesum!"

Sakura mendorong Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti cewek kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras. Naruto hanya menunduk, "Salah sendiri pintunya nggak ditutup..." gerutunya sambil kemudian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang ganti cowok.

.

#*#*#*#*#

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.30 yaitu saat berakhirnya jam ekstrakurikuler. Sakura menghela nafas berat, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Hari ini ia dapat banyak pujian dari Pein, ketua klub tenis kebanggaannya sekaligus idolanya. Itu sebabnya tak ada lagi murung di wajahnya melainkan kebahagiaan tak terduga dan tak terkira.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Tiba-tiba suara itu menghancurkan semuanya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang bercucuran keringat berlari ke arahnya.

"Hh... Kau bisa tenang sedikit nggak, sih?" sergah Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Pulang yuk?"

Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sepak bola yang berwarna putih dan strip hitam dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen di dada kanannya. Di lehernya tampak terikat simpul mati sebuah pita panjang berwarna merah -entah untuk apa, dasar aneh-, sementara di kedua pergelangan tangannya terdapat handband berwarna orens. Sakura tahu benar itu benda kesayangannya. Tapi masa... Pulang dalam penampilan begitu?

"Kau nggak ganti baju dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Buat apa? Aku sih pakai apa saja bisa," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ih, jorok! Bau keringat tahu... Ya sudah, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Sakura mengeluarkan seragam identitasnya dari tas.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sejenak, "Mau ganti baju? Kau terlalu rajin, Sakura-chan..." Nada suara Naruto terdengar kecewa, "Padahal kalau pakai seragam tenis kan kelihatan jauh lebih sek-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura menjerit keras, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya supaya gendang yang ada di dalamnya tidak pecah.

Si gadis berambut pink itu lalu masuk ke ruang ganti dan sebelum Naruto sempat menyusul, Sakura sudah membanting pintu ruang ganti dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ck... Kenapa Sakura-chan mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san sih?" keluh Naruto sambil duduk bersandar di tembok, meratapi nasibnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti. Seragam tenisnya sudah berganti dengan seragam sekolah identitasnya, kemeja putih dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen di dada kanan, dasi merah hitam kotak-kotak panjang dan rok kotak-kotak merah hitam yang panjangnya sekitar 10 cm di atas lutut -entah kenapa tidak ada yang melarang memakainya-. Sebenarnya masih dipadu rompi hitam, tapi Sakura malas memakainya karena terlalu panas.

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore nih!" ajak Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk. Kebetulan matanya tiba-tiba saja ngantuk dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur di rumah.

Mereka berdua melewati lorong yang sepi, lumayan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura setengah berdiri. Setelah itu mereka melewati samping lab kimia. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam lab. Kedua anak itu berhenti melangkah dan saling berpandangan.

"Aku penasaran ada apa di dalam. Ini kan sudah sore," gumam Naruto. Ia mengintip apa yang ada di dalam lab tersebut lewat jendela dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan bermuka pucat sedang membuat sesuatu. Sepertinya semacam larutan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar. Ia tidak mau ikut mengintip karena takut ada hantu atau apapun yang menyeramkan di dalamnya.

Naruto menarik kepalanya kembali, "Di dalam ada Orochimaru-sensei..." bisiknya. Ia tidak mau orang di dalam itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sakura membelalakan mata, "M-maksudmu Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal aneh, nggak waras, dan super galak itu?"

"Iya, yang hobinya mengoleksi ular itu lho, dan kabarnya dia orang yang suka mengoleksi anak cowok juga. Nggak tahu orang itu gay atau apa, tapi kabarnya dia lebih gila dari pada Dr. Jekyll," tambah Naruto, entah benar atau tidak tapi cukup membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Ino kalau guru itu pernah berniat menghancurkan sekolah ini karena dia nggak terpilih jadi kepala sekolah..." Sakura turut mengoceh.

"Masa sih?" Naruto agak-agak bimbang.

Sebelum Sakura mulai menjelaskan lagi tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar hentakan sepatu yang makin mendekat. Segera Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik tembok di kanan pintu lab. Naruto mengintip dan melihat Orochimaru keluar dari labnya. Untung saja guru itu mengambil jalan ke arah kiri.

"Orochimaru-sensei sudah keluar..." ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. "Harusnya kita pulang saja, Naruto," keluh Sakura yang mulai kegerahan karena saat itu memang sedang musim panas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan dari pada berdiri di tempat yang agak-agak seram ini.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menarik Naruto menjauh, pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah masuk ke dalam lab. Dengan diiringi nafas berat, Sakura lalu menyusulnya ke dalam. Di sana tampak alat-alat kimia aneh sekaligus macam-macam ramuan yang kelihatan menjijikan

"Ih... Ini ramuan apa sih?" Sakura memandang jijik pada larutan berwarna hijau lumut yang kental di sebuah tabung tipis. Di atas meja terbuka sebuah buku tebal yang kelihatannya sudah sangat lama.

Naruto membaca tulisan di sana dengan bingung karena banyak yang tidak ia mengerti, "Kukira ini buku mantra, ternyata cuma rumus-rumus kimia..."

"Ruangan ini agak menyeramkan," komentar Sakura sambil memandang berkeliling. Ia bergidik pelan. Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya tiba-tiba merasakan haus yang tidak dapat ditahan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum.

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ia menghampiri sebuah meja kecil di mana di atasnya terdapat segelas minuman berwarna orens -yang Naruto pikir jus jeruk- yang kemudian langsung diteguk oleh Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang tentang resiko yang ditimbulkan minuman aneh itu.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura berusaha menghentikan Naruto meminum minuman yang tidak diketahui apa-apanya itu, tapi Naruto malah melanjutkan meminum minumannya sampai habis.

"Ah, segar sekali...!"

Sakura menatap gelas yang kosong, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan galak, "Jangan minum sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau itu ramuan berbahaya? Kau mau mati?" seru Sakura sambil mencengkeram baju Naruto.

Tapi kemudian Naruto merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar dan merasa dunianya... Terbalik!

"Lho... Kenapa begini...?" tanya Naruto tidak jelas seperti mengigau. Pandangannya kabur.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras, "Sudah kubilang jangan minum! Dasar baka!"

Di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara sepatu mendekat.

"Orochimaru-sensei kembali!" teriak Sakura pelan sambil panik. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi tidak ada!

Beberapa langkah sebelum Orochimaru masuk kembali ke labnya, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura kencang untuk mengajaknya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari besar berukuran 2 X 1 m yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang lab. Pintu lemari dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, supaya mereka bisa mengintip apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru. Kedua anak itu duduk diam-diam sambil menahan nafas. Untung saja lemari itu sedang dalam keadaan kosong, jadi masih ada tempat untuk mereka berdua sedikit bergerak.

"OH, TIDAAAAAKK!" suara Orochimaru menggelegar di dalam lab. "Kenapa larutan QZH340TSXAB4117FO ciptaanku habis?" teriak Orochimaru kaget sambil mengangkat dan membalikkan gelas yang kosong karena isinya tadi sudah habis diminum Naruto.

Kedua anak yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari tampak kaget setengah mati. Keduanya tidak berani bergerak dan hanya bisa berpandangan ngeri.

Orochimaru terduduk lemas di kursinya, "Siapa yang meminumnya? Aku tidak tahu ini pengaruhnya seberapa besar untuk manusia..." Ia kelihatan sedih sambil memberesi barang-barangnya ke tas kerjanya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap ke sekeliling, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"GLEK," Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya ketika dilihatnya Orochimaru mendekat ke arah lemari di mana ia dan Sakura bersembunyi.

"Jangan... Jangan kesini, please..." harap Sakura cemas. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedang meremas baju Naruto karena tegang. Ketegangan mereka semakin bertambah ketika melihat Orochimaru sudah berdiri tepat di depan lemari. Sakura memejamkan mata, tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hm..." Tangan Orochimaru menyentuh kenop lemari. Kemudian...

KLAP

CREK

Orochimaru menutup rapat pintu lemari dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Bahaya meninggalkan lemari dalam keadaan tidak dikuci," ucapnya sambil kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju pintu. "Rasanya aku harus membuat ramuan perangsang QZH340TSXAB4117FO lagi di laboratorium bawah tanah di rumah. Kasihan Manda, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi tidak begitu bergairah..."

Terdengar suara pintu laboratorium ditutup dengan keras, kemudian disusul langkah kaki Orochimaru yang semakin menjauh sampai hilang dari pendengaran kedua anak yang masih meringkuk di dalam lemari.

"Sial! Kok pintunya dikunci?" Sakura berusaha mendorong pintu lemari, tapi hasilnya nihil, "Mungkin kalau ditendang bisa terbuka?" tanyanya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Anak itu duduk diam-diam sambil bersandar di sisi dalam lemari. Rambutnya dan badannya basah karena keringat, sementara nafasnya kelihatan tidak teratur. Padahal menurut Sakura keadaan di dalam situ tidak terlalu panas.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Eng... Aku nggak papa, cuma... Sedikit pusing..." jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Dijulurkannya kedua kakinya lurus supaya tidak kram.

Sakura lalu berdiri, "Kurasa aku perlu mendobrak pintu lemari ini," gumamnya. Ia sudah ancang-ancang hendak menendang tapi tiba-tiba Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya, "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura agak kesal.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Tapi mungkin karena kepalanya masih pusing, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhi Sakura. Gadis itu yang tiba-tiba dijatuhi Naruto langsung ambruk telentang dengan bunyi yang agak keras. Naruto jatuh tepat di atasnya, dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

"N-Naruto... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah begitu tahu ada di mana posisinya sekarang berada.

"Ngh..." Naruto melenguh pelan, "Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Sakura mencoba berpikir keras apa yang membuat Naruto jadi seperti ini. Ia tadi sempat mendengar Orochimaru mengoceh tentang ramuan yang Naruto minum tadi, yang namanya begitu sulit dihapal. Tapi yang Sakura dengar pasti, ramuan yang Naruto minum itu...

Ramuan itu...

Sakura membelalakan mata, kemudian menelan ludah susah payah, "R-r-ra-ra-ramuan... Perangsang? PERANGSANG?" teriaknya histeris dalam hati. Ia memang tidak yakin kalau yang Orochimaru maksud sebagai ramuan perangsang tadi itu digunakan untuk... Untuk... Yah, untuk itu deh pokoknya.

Tapi Sakura tidak dapat berpikir lama-lama karena mendadak Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu kirinya. Sakura hanya diam. Entah kenapa pada saat seperti ini tubuhnya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama untuk menjitak atau menendang Naruto. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Sebentar kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura dan menatap dalam pada sepasang mata emerald gadis itu, membuatnya gugup.

"Sakura-chan..." ucapnya berat, "... Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Hah?" Sakura tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Baginya, Naruto hanyalah seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih. Mana tahu ia mencintai Naruto atau tidak. Sejak dulu mereka memang selalu bersama, tapi apa itu bisa menumbuhkan cinta?

Sakura menghindari tatapan mata Naruto. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya "Aku nggak tahu..."

Terdengar desahan pelan Naruto, "Sakura-chan, tatap aku..."

Sakura menggeser posisi wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan Naruto, "Ada ap-"

Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Sakura, sukses membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati, "Pengaruh ramuan! Pengaruh ramuan!" Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak.

Dengan pelan Naruto menggeser kakinya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, jadi sekarang kedua kaki Sakura berada di antara kedua kakinya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sakura, memohon untuk menelusuri lebih dalam. Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan sehingga ia membuka mulutnya begitu saja dan membiarkan lidah Naruto menjelajah di sana, melumatnya.

Keringat-keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Sakura yang memanas. Naruto masih melumat bibirnya dengan nafsu.

"Mmmmhh... Naruto..." Sakura berusaha mendorong Naruto tapi kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram dengan kencang olehnya. "Naru- mmphh..." Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk bicara.

Ciuman Naruto mulai turun ke leher Sakura. Ia mengecupnya dengan lembut, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya. Sakura mendesah dan tertawa geli karena perbuatan Naruto walaupun bukan itu yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia ingin meninju bocah pirang itu.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima," Naruto menghitung beberapa kissmark yang sudah dibuatnya di leher Sakura yang berkeringat.

"Naruto... Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura lemas. Perasaannya kacau. Dari tadi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar, perutnya pun terasa mulas dan aneh, apalagi ketika ia merasakan 'sesuatu' di dalam celana Naruto yang tegang menyentuh bagian sensitifnya, meskipun mereka masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Sakura-chan, kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menggeliat, mencoba merubah posisinya tapi gagal, "Uh... Nggak sepenuhnya."

Terlihat sorot kesedihan di mata Naruto, "Padahal aku percaya padamu."

"Percaya... Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian berkata, "Aku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku dan hanya diciptakan buatku."

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka lebar, "Hah?"

"Dan suatu saat nanti... Kau akan tahu kalau aku cuma milikmu," tambah Naruto seraya tersenyum. Sakura sedikit terhanyut oleh kata-kata Naruto.

"Tapi tunggu! Dia bermaksud mengapa-apakanku!" batin Sakura.

"Kau tahu nggak berapa besarnya cintaku buatmu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar.

"Ops, jawaban yang nggak tepat!" seru Inner Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku buktikan deh," Naruto mulai mendaratkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir Sakura yang memerah seperti pipinya. Kali ini entah refleks atau apa Sakura membalas ciuman Naruto dan mulai bertarung lidah dengannya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Mmmmhhh..." desah Sakura tanpa menjawab. Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sakura, berusaha melepaskan dasi yang melilit di kerah baju seragamnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, dasinya akhirnya terlepas juga. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Naruto mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sakura satu per satu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan karena ia masih dalam 'pertarungan' lidah dengan Naruto, bahkan sampai semua kancing bajunya sudah terbuka semua.

Mengetahui itu, Naruto langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke garis rahang Sakura dan terus ke bawah sampai dadanya. Si gadis berambut pink langsung sadar kalau bagian atasnya sudah terbuka. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas, apalagi saat Naruto menatap kedua buah dadanya yang ditutupi bra berwarna putih susu yang warnanya hampir sama seperti warna kulit Sakura.

"Na-Naruto, kupikir kau nggak akan suka em... Dadaku yang k-kecil," ujar Sakura hampir tersedak. Ia berusaha membuat Naruto tidak melakukan yang lebih jauh. Tapi gagal.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa yang bagus darimu, tapi aku mencintaimu karena semua yang ada padamu." Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Sakura dan melepaskan pengait branya. Setelah itu Naruto bermain-main sebentar dengan kedua buah dada Sakura, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Kemudian pemuda itu menurunkan lagi ciumannya ke perut Sakura yang ramping. Gadis itu tertawa geli karenanya.

"Naruto! Hahaha... Hentikan!"

Naruto sudah melepaskan kedua cengkeraman tangannya pada Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura sudah kelelahan karena ulahnya dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Gadis itu terlihat amat lemas dan kepanasan.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan tubuh bagian atas, mata Naruto beralih ke rok yang masih melekat di pinggang Sakura. Ia menggerakan tangan kirinya ke paha Sakura, kemudian merambah ke atas yaitu bagian paling sensitif dari wanita. Ketika merasakan sentuhan Naruto, Sakura menahan nafas dan mencengkeram baju seragam sepak bola Naruto dengan kuat supaya ia tidak mendesah. Sementara pemuda itu sudah merasakan bahwa bagian sensitif Sakura sudah sangat basah. Ia pun merasakan penisnya sudah semakin menegang.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti Naruto melepas belt yang melingkar di rok Sakura kemudian ia menurunkan rok Sakura perlahan dan hanya meninggalkan gadis itu hanya dengan celana dalamnya saja.

Sakura terlihat pasrah saja. Naruto sedang dalam pengaruh ramuan aneh Orochimaru. Percuma saja ia melawan, pasti hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sedikit banyak ia menikmatinya.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi padaku?" jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto, sepertinya sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto dengan gugup.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan yang satu ini."

Sakura menjadi merinding ketika Naruto perlahan melepas celana dalamnya, satu-satunya yang masih melekat di badannya. Dalam beberapa detik badannya akan telanjang. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga khasiat (?) ramuan bodoh Orochimaru segera habis.

"Aku nggak mau keperawananku direnggut dengan cara seperti ini!" tangis Sakura dalam hati. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara dari dalam tenggorokannya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sakura sementara gadis itu langsung mengambil nafas panjang. Sakura terheran-heran sekaligus senang. Ia pikir doanya tidak akan dikabulkan, tapi... Ternyata memang tidak dikabulkan!

Tangan Naruto membuka perlahan belahan paha Sakura dan menatap vagina Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura merinding, "Sebaiknya jangan Naru- ennnggghh...!" Sakura dengan kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya desahannya tidak keluar dengan keras ketika Naruto mulai mencium bagian sensitifnya dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke celah vagina Sakura.

"Mmhh... Naruto, please jang- aahhh... Naru- mmhh..." Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya yang terlanjur keluar. Tangannya menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dengan amat kencang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Sakura mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya lagi dengan cengir kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Curang... Aku sudah nggak pakai baju, sementara kau masih berpakaian lengkap!" gerutu Sakura yang masih terbaring di lantai lemari lemas.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku..."

BRUK!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika karena tiba-tiba ia ambruk dan langsung tidak bergerak.

"Naruto?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto cemas. Ia mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dengkuran.

"Tidur? Apa-apaan dia?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura yang merasa dipermainkan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"ADUH...!" teriak Naruto sambil langsung terbangun. Ia menatap orang yang menjitaknya. Sakura. Telanjang.

Tiba-tiba pipi Naruto langsung matang. Matanya melotot. Kalau digambarkan pasti sekarang kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap dan hidungnya sudah mimisan parah.

"S-Sakura-chan, bajumu...?"

Sakura menjerit lalu menutupi badannya dengan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jangan lihat...!"

"Sudah terlanjur..." ucap Naruto malu. "Kau sedang apa sih?"

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Naruto melupakan kejadian barusan! Beberapa detik yang lalu!

"Naruto! Kau nggak ingat apa-apa?" seru Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Anu... Apa ya?" Ia malah balik bertanya. Bingung. Rasanya sekarang Sakura sudah hampir meledak karena marah. Jadi Naruto hanya main-main dengannya? Ia tak menganggap ini serius? Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Gadis itu buru-buru memakai seragamnya lagi tak peduli rapi atau tidak. Tenaga monsternya sudah terkumpul kembali. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah menghabisi Naruto tanpa ampun.

Tapi yang terjadi lain. Dengan kesal Sakura menendang pintu lemari sampai hampir hancur. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Sakura mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan kesal. Ia tak peduli dengan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Lho, Sakura-chan kenapa, sih? Sedang PMS mungkin ya..." Naruto mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mulai meninggalkan ruang lab yang seram. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto dimarahi Kushina habis-habisan karena pulang malam tanpa memberitahu.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai pulang malam? Sepak bola kan cuma sampai jam 5?" teriak Kushina menginterogasi.

Naruto hanya menunduk dimarahi, "Aku nggak tahu, Kaa-san..."

"Apa? Masa tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar anak yang aneh sedunia!" tukas Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang.

Minato geleng-geleng kepala saja menyaksikan istrinya memarahi anaknya. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal tidak penting seperti itu.

.

#*#*#*#*#

.

Pagi itu Sakura tidak datang ke rumah Naruto. Ia langsung berangkat saja ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus marah pada Naruto atau tidak tentang hal kemarin karena itu bukan salah Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Sakura...! Hah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya Sakura masih tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Ino si ratu gosip. Tapi apa daya, Ino kan salah satu sahabat dekatnya walaupun kelihatannya memang tidak menjanjikan.

"Apanya yang apa?" balas Sakura.

"Lehermu... Penuh plester! Ada lima! Digigit vampir?" goda Ino.

Sakura tertawa sarkastik, "Anggap saja begitu,"

Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kedua gadis itu, "Hai!"

Begitu melihat Naruto, pipi Sakura langsung memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ino yang melihatnya hanya cekikikan, "Aku pergi deh..." Ino menggoda lagi sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Um... Kau masih marah padaku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku seharusnya nggak marah padamu, Naruto. Semuanya bukan salahmu. Tidak sepenuhnya maksudku."

"Jadi kita bersahabat lagi...?"

"Yup." ucap Sakura pendek.

Mendadak dilihatnya wajah Naruto memerah bak strawberry. Anak itu meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala, "Eh, Sakura-chan. Kayaknya kemarin aku mimpi basah deh."

"Hah?" Sakura melotot kaget. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah bak strawberry juga yang warnanya mengalahkan warna rambutnya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Lalu segera pecah ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

"Eh, sudah masuk!" teriak Naruto, menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku juga tahu, Naruto." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kelas bersama ya?" ajak Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Keduanya pun melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Sakura sudah tahu kalau mereka masuk berdua pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan anak sekelas. Ia berhenti melangkah di depan pintu.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan. Naruto ikut berhenti dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memasang wajah polosnya.

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Nikahi aku 3 atau 4 atau 5 tahun lagi..."

Setelah itu Sakura masuk duluan ke dalam kelas. Naruto masih terpaku di depan pintu, merasa tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ceria.

"Wah, kau habis jadian dengan Sakura ya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba terang-terangan, tak peduli dengan Sakura yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja.

"Nggak kok, Kiba. Aku nggak jadian dengan Sakura-chan. Tapi kami akan segera menikah. Ya kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura sambil nyengir lebar.

Kiba dan anak-anak sekelas jawdropped mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah siap dengan tinjunya yang sebentar lagi bakal melayang ke kepala Naruto, "BAKAAA...!"

THE END

Aneh? Hancur? Jelek? Mengerikan? Apapun yang anda pikirkan katakan pada saya. Sebisa mungkin sudah saya sudah ubah cerita buatan abang saya yang bahasanya sangat vulgar najis tralala ke bahasa yang lebih halus, walaupun jadinya agak aneh sih menurut saya =.=a. Ni judul yang buat juga my crazy brother, aneh banget! Thanks for reading!

With love,

DanDless.


End file.
